


Worse than high school musical

by tanningchatum03



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is sad, But kind of not, Fluff, High School, Kind of a slow burn, Like, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rey is a badass, Reylo - Freeform, as awlays, but not too much, like always, lots of fluff, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanningchatum03/pseuds/tanningchatum03
Summary: A Reylo high school AU!!!High school junior, Rey Niima just transferred to a new school, she settles in pretty well, and makes some cool friends right off the bat, but what's up with the hot guy who catches her eye? He seems vaguely familiar, but Rey can't put her finger on it.ORA high school AU where fate seems to bring two best friends back together.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Big School, Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic!! I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is more of a tester to see if you like it, let me know if you want more and I will continue this fic and maybe make it a series. Also if you have any suggestions or requests for this fic let me know! Comments and kudos brighten my day!

_She's imperfect, but she tries_

_She is good, but she lies_

_She is hard on herself_

_She is broken and won't ask for help_

_She is messy, but she's kind_

_She is lonely most of the time_

_She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie_

_She is gone, but she used to be mine_

* * *

Rey walked up to her new school. In her 17 years of life, she had been to too many different schools. And every time, on her first day, she got the same feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rey wouldn’t admit it, but it was pure nerves. She was and has always been an outcast, she usually doesn't make friends easily. But it's easier that way. It's easier to leave a place you never settled down in. Rey could handle not having any friends because she knew that it would be harder to leave when you had friends. But this time, Rey decided to try something different. She was going to make one friend this time, just one. She had recently been slipping into some deep sadness, which is very unlike her, and her caseworker had suggested making more friends. So she decided, screw it! She can't get much more screwed up than she already is, might as well make a friend.

It was near the beginning of the second half of her junior year when Rey transferred schools, the people at her last foster home had just found out they were pregnant, and, though they never said it to her face, Rey knew that they didn't need her burden on them as they welcomed a new child. Rey shook the train of thought away and started walking. 

As soon as she stepped inside the building she got sucked into the crowd of teenagers. She glanced at the sheet of paper in her hand, locker 2186. It took longer than she’d expected to find it, but when she did, she saw a boy standing at the locker next to hers. 

Not wanting to speak to him, Rey silently opened her locker and unloaded some of her binders. 

“Hey,” The boy spoke.

“Um, hi.” Rey’s voice cracked and she cringed inside.

“I’m Finn, Junior. Are you new here?” Finn reached out his hand.

Rey shook it, “I’m Rey, also Junior. And yeah, I just transferred.” Rey said shortly, wanting to get the conversation over with. 

“Oh, cool, well nice to meet you, Rey. What’s your schedule like?” 

Rey thought of politely ending the conversation, but she liked this guy, Finn, and maybe it was time for her to, well, have some sort of social life. Rey looked at her paper once again, “History, English, Biology, and Gym.” Rey spoke. 

“Oh, cool, we have History and gym, together.” Finn smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can show you to class if you like?” 

Rey smiled, Finn was nice, she wasn't used to people being, well, nice to her! “Yes please, I’ve got lost about seven times already.” Rey sighed.

“Yeah, it's a big school. And I don’t mean to be rude, but are you British?” Finn asked, trying not to be offensive. It was a good question, and it didn’t offend Rey one bit. 

“Uhm, my parents were born in England, they moved here shortly after I was born.”

“Cool, I love your accent,” Finn smiled. 

“Thanks, although it’ll just make me seem more different,” Rey sighed.

“Don't worry, different is cool,” Finn had an optimistic air about him, Rey liked it. It was refreshing. Living in a world of pessimists was tiring sometimes. 

“Uhm, do you have a phone?” Finn asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah” she pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“Here, lemme give you my number, in case you get lost.” 

Rey unlocked her phone and handed it over. Finn punched in his number, then took a selfie, sticking out his tongue. Rey laughed, “thanks.” she said once he handed it back. 

“Let’s get to history.”

~~~

Rey introduced herself to the History teacher, Mr. Ackbar, before taking a seat next to Finn. He was chatting it up with a kid with dark brown hair. 

“Poe, this is Rey. Rey, this is Poe.” 

“Rey, sick name,” Poe smiled. 

“Thanks,” Rey tucked her hair behind her ear. They exchanged hellos and made small talk until Mr. Ackbar began teaching. 

Rey doodled as she took notes about Rasputin, and her eyes began wandering around the classroom. There were about 100 covers from _Life Magazine_ on one of the walls, classic for a History room. There were also several world maps and a bunch of posters about ancient times. Her eyes landed on someone sitting on the other side of the classroom. He was wearing all black and his dark hair barely skimmed his shoulders. If she cared about boys she would remark on how broad his shoulders were, how he must've been on some sports team because man, he was _jacked._ How he looked a little too old to be a junior in high school. But Rey wasn't one to swoon over boys. At least, not usually. Rey couldn't shake the thought that he looked vaguely familiar, she felt like she knew him. Then his eyes met hers, and she quickly looked away. Her cheeks flushed at being caught, but thankfully she was saved by the bell, and quickly shoved her notes into her backpack and left. 

Finn, Poe, and Rey went their separate ways after that, and she found her way to English easily. She plopped her stuff down on an empty table and sat down. The tables in this classroom were different than in the history room, these were for two people, and the chairs had wheels on them. The tables were set up in a semi-circle around the teacher’s tall chair, making it feel like a coliseum. The room was eccentric; paintings, posters, and crafts were littered around the room and on the walls. There were small paintings that were covered in paint splatters and sculptures of hands and faces. The teacher approached her and smiled. 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Andor, you must be Rey.” The man seemed nice, his dark brown hair was messy for a teacher, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. He had an accent that Rey couldn't place, but it was nice to know that she wasn't the only person in the school that had one. 

“Yes, it’s nice to be here,” Rey replied, “I like your classroom.” 

“Thank you, I also teach art here so these are all made by students. I love to show off the talent of my students,” He slid a few papers and a book onto her desk, “we’ve been studying Shakespeare and we are going to begin reading Macbeth today, so just follow along as best you can.” 

“Thanks,” 

Mr. Andor went back to his desk. At this point, the classroom was almost full of students, and there weren’t many desks left. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Rey turned to see a small girl with long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her bangs were slightly too long, they were starting to cover her eyebrows, and she was clutching her binders to her chest. 

Rey shook her head, “Go ahead,” she motioned to the seat next to her. 

“Thanks, I’m Rose. What’s your name?” 

~~~

The two talked until Mr. Andor started speaking, he gave a short lesson before telling the class to continue reading silently. Rey and Rose were playing hangman instead of reading Macbeth. Rose was currently guessing Rey’s phrase, it was one of the lyrics to a Queen song. When Rose guessed it her eyes lit up. She quickly scribbled on the page. _You like Queen?_

Rey nodded. 

_I love Queen!_ Rose wrote. Before stopping to think of another phrase for hangman.

Rey smiled and looked up from the paper, that’s when she saw him looking at her. It was the guy from History. They had English together too? Why was he looking at her like that? They broke eye contact when Mr. Andor told some guys who were screwing around to focus on their book. Rey didn't look back at him for the rest of the class, but she thought she could feel his eyes on her. The bell rang for lunch and before Rey stood up Rose spoke.

“Do you want to sit with me at lunch? Since you don't know anyone else here. You don't have to! I just tho-”

“I’d love to sit with you,” Rey interjected. 

“Cool!” Where’s your locker?” 

“Um, upstairs, 2186,” 

“I’m locker 2192. Were pretty close. Let’s go.” 

After stopping by their lockers, Rose and Rey went to the cafeteria, Rey looked around. It was quite big, there was a huge staircase, leading to an open space with tables and chairs. 

“Hey, Rey!” Finn waved across the cafeteria, “come sit here!”

“You know Finn?” Rose asked. 

“Yeah, his locker is right next to mine,” 

“Lucky,” Rose sighed, looking wistfully at Finn. 

“You like him!” Rey smiled. 

“No!” Rose shot, before giving in, “Was it that obvious?” she laughed. 

“Just a little,” Rey said before they walked over to the boys. They sat down at the table, and Rey pulled out her lunch: a sandwich and an apple. Rey noticed a girl walking up to the table, she hugged Poe from behind and kissed his cheek. Poe laughed and Finn rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Uh-oh, the lovebirds are back.” Finn shook his head. 

“Uh, Rey this is Zorii,” Poe spoke. 

Rey smiled and waved, too stunned to speak.

“I like your name, Rey,” Zorii smiled. 

“Thanks, I like yours,” Rey replied. 

“Well, we are going to go, um, not here.” Poe stood up and left, swinging his arm around Zorii. The three exchanged knowing looks and laughed, before digging in. 

“What do you have, Finn?” Rose asked. 

“I got the poutine from the caf. It’s pretty good,” Rey tuned Finn and Rose out as she looked around the cafeteria. There were a few obvious cliques, like a group of basketball players at one table, and a group of kids reading books at another. But it was nothing like High School Musical, an observation she made at the other two the high schools she had been to as well. High School Musical was bullshit, was the conclusion she made. 

For the third time that day, her eyes landed on the mystery boy. He was talking to some guys on the other side of the cafeteria. Rose must’ve noticed her looking because she spoke up. 

“That’s Kylo.” Rose took a swig of her juice box, “I think his real name is Ben or something, but their little posse has nicknames for each other. Kind of childish, but all the names are kind of badass so I guess it balances out.” Rose shrugged. 

_Ben_. She knew that name, but how? Rey watched as a kid, probably a freshman, accidentally bumped into Kylo. He said something that insulted the kid because he ran off, a tear slipping down his cheek. The kid ran past Rey and that’s when Kylo and Rey’s eyes locked again. She furrowed her brows, and Kylo quickly averted his eyes. 

Rey shook it off and looked back to Rose and Finn, who were both staring at Rey. “What?” 

“You keep looking at him, do you know him or something?” Finn asked. 

“I don't know...maybe...probably not,” Rey decided, taking a bite out of her apple. 

~~~

Biology rolled around and Rey saw that Poe and Rose were in her class. Rose saved a seat for Rey right next to her. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Rey huffed. 

“What?” Rose asked. 

Rey motioned to Kylo, who had just walked in, “I’ve had every single class with him so far. Do you know what he has next?” 

“That’s sucky. And I think he’s-” Rose stopped, looking mortified, “he’s in our gym class.” 

Rey facepalmed. “Ugh, I haven’t even spoken to him yet and I don't like him,” Rey sighed. Rose patted Rey’s back. 

“Well, I mean he _is_ one of the hottest guys in our grade,”

“That’s not the point!” Rey whined. She straightened up and took a deep breath, “I have to talk to the teacher, gimme a minute.” Rey stood up and walked over to the teacher’s desk. 

“Ahh, you’re the new kid,” The teacher spoke, Rey noticed that she had an accent similar to her own. 

“Yeah, I’m Rey,”

“Mrs. Erso, pleasure,” They shook hands. “Here, take a booklet, and you can sign out a textbook later,” Mrs. Erso gave Rey a booklet and a quick rundown on what they had done so far; something about enzymes and catalysts. 

“Thanks,” Rey smiled. 

“Hey, Rey. Are you from England? Sorry, it’s just your accent,” Mrs. Erso asked. 

“Oh, that’s fine, and yeah, you?”

“Birmingham.” The teacher answered.

“My parents were from Westminster,” Rey smiled, “Um, I have one question. Um, so the boy in the back corner, wearing all black. What’s his name?”

“Uh that’s Ben,” Mrs. Erso answered, looking over Rey’s shoulder, “Ben Solo. Why? Do you know him?”

Rey froze. 

Ben Solo. 

Ben! 

“Uh, thanks.” Rey beelined to her desk. She was floored, baffled, flummoxed, there weren’t enough verbs in the English language to convey how she was feeling. 

“Everything okay?” Rose asked. 

“I know Ben, I mean Kylo.” Rey stared ahead, eyes wide. 

“Really? How?” 

Rey looked Rose dead in the eyes, “We grew up together.”


	2. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids did everything together; they slept in adjacent crips at daycare, they oohed and awed at the ginormous giraffes at the zoo, they helped each other organize their birthday parties, they were constantly trying to beat each other at Uno, and they loved making pillow forts in each others living rooms.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

* * *

_"Benny!” Rey screamed as she ran across the beach, pumping her little legs as fast as she could go. Ben Solo was the 5-year old’s best friend; their mothers met at daycare when the kids were barely 1. Rey’s parents had just moved to America from London. The two children were born almost five months apart; Ben being older._

_The kids did everything together; they slept in adjacent crips at daycare, they oohed and awed at the ginormous giraffes at the zoo, they helped each other organize their birthday parties, they were constantly trying to beat each other at Uno, and they loved making pillow forts in each others living rooms._

_“Sunny!” Ben was running to her as well from the other side of the beach, and when they met it was the cutest hug ever. Both were giggling and smiling._

_“I’m taller than you!” Ben smiled triumphantly._

_“No!” Rey frowned, “I’m taller than you!” She held up her hand and touched her forehead then drew a line to the top of his head. “See?”_

_“No you’re not, you did it wrong.”_

_At this point, the parents had shown up and were giving each other hugs and warm greetings. Leia Solo, Ben’s mother bent down so she was eye level with Rey. Rey smiled and jumped into the woman’s arms._

_“Leia!” She giggled._

_“You’re getting so big!” Leia laughed._

_“I’m gonna be taller than you soon!” Rey said when they let go of each other._

_“I don't doubt that.”_

_Rey’s parents then promptly gave Ben hugs, remarking on his height and how much hair he had. He almost had as much as Rey. Both children had hair down to their shoulders, Ben’s was slightly shorter and much darker than Rey’s._

_It was Ben’s dad, Han’s, turn to give little Rey a hug. Rey loved Han._

_“Mummy!” Rey turned to her mother, “can me and Ben go into the water now?”_

_The 5-year-olds didn't really notice the exchange of looks between the four adults and their silent agreement._

_“Of course, honey. But daddy and Han are coming with you. You have to stay close to them”._

_The pair ran off and the dads followed after them. Leaving the moms to themselves. After half an hour of playing in the ocean, the moms called their families in for a snack. The kids raced to the beach chairs and to their disappointment, they tied. They eagerly took some watermelon slices. Rey and Ben settled on a beach towel._

_“I like your shoes,” Rey pointed to Ben’s blue and yellow sandals._

_“My mommy likes them too,” Ben said, before taking another bite of his watermelon._

_“My mum likes my shoes, too!” Rey wiggled her toes, showing off her purple crocs._

_“But mine are better, they are blue,” Ben decided._

_“So?”_

_“Whatever,” Ben pushed some sand around with his feet._

_“I still like mine,” Rey said, her mouth full of watermelon._

_“Sunny,” Ben started laughing, “what if in a baseball game the ball got replaced by a potato!”_

_Rey let out a loud giggle, imagining the potato exploding all over the players. “That would be so funny!” Rey laughed._

_“Yeah! It would go like,” Ben proceeded to make various noises and hand gestures, making Rey laugh harder._

_Their laughter slowly died as they watched some dogs and their owners run across the beach._

_“Sunny, we are going to be friends forever, right?” Ben asked._

_“Yeah, and then we’ll have kids and they will be friends!” Rey smiled._

_“Good,”_

~~~

Rey couldn’t focus for the entire bio class. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ben as memories flooded into her mind. She kept remembering more things; birthday parties, sleepovers, playdates, and more. They used to be best friends, and somehow they ended up at the same high school.

Rey had decided that she was going to confront him after class. Make sure he remembered her, after all the years they spent with each other as children.

The bell finally rang and Rey shoved her stuff into her bag. She watched Ben leave the room and followed him. She followed him down the hallway and cornered him when he leaned over the water fountain to get a drink. When he turned around they both froze. They were within feet of each other.

“Ben?” Rey spoke, it was almost a whisper. Rey wasn't sure he heard her over the noise of the hallway.

“Rey.” He spoke, his voice took her off guard. It was deep, deeper than Finn and Poe’s. It was hard to imagine that he was the same person that he was when they were kids.

“Who’s this? The new kid?” A tall girl with short, light blonde hair walked up to them, but Ben and Rey were still focused on each other, neither knew what to say.

“Hello? Kylo!” She punched him on the arm, he flinched. “Who’s this?”

“Uh, no one.” Ben walked away, leaving Rey gaping at the wall. She was no one. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she refused. She hated crying; with every fibre of her being, she hated it.

Rey felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Rose.

“He called me no one,” Rey said, disbelievingly, “after everything we’ve been through. We grew up together, you know. You’d think I would get more than a ‘no one’ after not seeing him for almost a decade,”

“He’s a jerk, Rey. I’ve only known you for a day and I know that he isn’t half the person you are.”

Rey nodded, looking down.

“Come on, let’s just get to gym.”

_Maybe,_ Rey thought, _this was worse than High School Musical._

~~~

It was Rey.

His childhood best friend. His long lost buddy. His first crush. Why was she here? Ben had never really forgotten about her; how can you forget someone who meant so much to you? He had to admit that he didn't recognize her at first. She was so, well, beautiful. The Rey he remembered didn't really care how she looked as long as she was having fun. Now her hair was long; Ben always remembered that Rey liked it short, that way it was easier for her to manage.

Ben walked out of the change room clad in a grey t-shirt and basketball shorts. He found Hux shooting hoops and joined him.

Ben was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the basketball flying towards his head until it collided with his face. It didn't hurt that much, just surprised him.

"Hey man, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird all day." Hux asked.

"Nothing," Ben caught the next ball that Hux threw at him and shot it. It didn't go in, but he wasn't paying attention to that, he had just seen Rey walking out of the girls change room. They had every fucking class together. How ironic. Ben tried to keep his eyes off her, but they always ended up wandering towards her figure. Damn, her legs were so long, and those Nike shorts were doing good things for her-

“Okay, let’s start class off with a jog!” Mr. Gerrera clapped his hands and played some music over the loudspeakers. “2 laps!”

Ben and Hux started jogging. Both of them were on the basketball team, so this shit was easy. They made some small talk, but Ben was still distracted. Rey’s long hair was tied up; she had it down before. Ben wondered if all the observations he had been making made him some sort of stalker. He hoped not.

Ben’s thoughts drifted to Rey’s confrontation earlier, and how he called her a no one. He hadn’t meant to say that, it just came out. He got angry just thinking about it. She wasn't a nobody to him, she was probably the closest friend he ever had. But she would never talk to him again after what happened.

Hux and Ben finished the laps with ease and the class circled around Mr. Gerrera. Rey was standing next to a girl, Rose, Ben thought her name was. They had a couple of classes together. Mr. Gerrera spoke about the activities they’d be doing today but Ben tuned him out. He was watching Rey. He saw Rose whisper something into Rey’s ear and Rey smiled. Damn, Ben thought, she’s still got the same, beautiful smile.

Rose spoke to her friend again and this time Rey’s eyes darted right to his. Their eyes locked for a split second before Ben looked away, mortified.

Now he really looked like a stalker.

Mr. Gerrera split them up into two teams for dodgeball. Rey was on the opposite team as Ben. They lined the dodgeballs on the half-court line. Then Mr. Gerrera yelled at them to stand along the walls on their respective sides. Ben watched as Rey got ready to run and did the same, before Mr. Gerrera blew his whistle.

It was a mad dash to the centre line, Ben grabbed a ball for each hand and backed up, being careful not to get hit. People slowly got out and before he knew it there only four people left on his team. There were three on the other side, Rey included.

Ben dodged a ball that nearly hit his head, and then whipped the one in his hand at a kid on the other side. It hit him dead in the stomach. Rey got a girl on his team out, and Ben picked off the other kid left on the other side. But not before the kid got one of his teammates out. It was 2 to 1 now. The gym was filled with cheers from all the kids who were out. The other guy on his team, Derek, threw a ball at Rey. She caught it with ease, sending the guy to the stands.

It was down to the two of them. The cheers had gotten so loud that Ben’s ears started to hurt. Rey smirked and threw a ball at him. He swerved around it. Ben threw one at her, he was sure it would hit, but no, she ducked with ease. Causing loud applause from her team. Mr. Gerrera was holding the microphone, giving a play by play of the whole thing, using the same tone as an announcer from a hockey game or something.

Ben threw a ball at her so hard it would have concussed her, had she not dodged it. She retaliated by throwing one at his legs. He jumped over it, causing his team to rouse up again. Rey swiftly picked up a ball at her feet and pitched it at him, Ben moved to the side but the ball hit him on the shoulder anyway.

The gym erupted in the loudest cheer yet. Kids came running down the bleachers and surrounded Rey. Hux helped Ben up, glaring in Rey’s direction.

“Lucky shot,” he sneered.

“She’s got one hell of an arm,” Ben muttered, gazing at the crowd surrounding Rey.

~~~

“How the hell did you do that?” Even after gym ended, Finn was still talking about Rey’s amazing kill.

Rey shook her head, “It was nothing, It's not that big of a deal.”

“Uh, it's a big deal!” Rose jumped in, “Kylo has been undefeated at dodgeball since like, 9th grade.”

Rey shook her head again, it wasn't a big deal.

Though as the three of them walked down the hall Rey noticed people looking at her, glancing and chattering. She tried not to think about it as she unlocked her locker.

“Hey Rey, are you doing anything tonight?” Rose asked.

“No nothing really. Why?” “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? You too, Finn. Maybe we could pick up some fast food and watch a movie or something?”

Rey was taken aback, no one ever wanted to hang out with her. This whole making friends thing was feeling pretty good so far.

“I’d love that,” Rey spoke.

“Yeah? Your parents wouldn't mind?” Rose asked.

“Well, my foster dad probably wouldn't mind,” Rey spoke, scared at how Rose and Finn would react to her statement.

Finn paused and then smiled, “Cool! I can drive us around, my parents got me a car a few months ago.” Rose smiled as well, Finn grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

Rey was surprised at their reaction. It seemingly didn't change the way either one of them saw Rey, which was definitely a surprise. Rey was used to people mocking her, or giving her the look. The look of pity; the way they look down on her and see her as some charity case instead of a person. Rose and Finn were different, they didn't mind that Rey had a screwed up life, in fact, by the looks of it, they embraced it. Rey knew she found her friends, she just hoped she could keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mom works with kids aged 1-10, so basically all of the dialogue between flashback Rey and Ben is stuff I've heard from 5-year-olds. 
> 
> Also, I don't know about you guys but dodgeball is an intense sport at my school, so writing that part was fun for me and based on a lot of personal experience. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day and fuel me to keep writing! :)
> 
> (I'm also still looking for a beta reader! Not a huge commitment, I just want someone to read my work before I post it and maybe catch some grammatical errors or plot holes that I missed.)


	3. The Darkest Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Rey's backstory in a nutshell. it is told from her perspective as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of verbal abuse in this chapter, so if that could be a trigger warning for you then just stop reading after the italicized part. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_It hurts, but I never show_

_This pain you'll never know_

_If only you could see just how lonely and how cold_

_And frostbit I've become_

_My back's against the wall_

* * *

_It was a regular Wednesday afternoon and all the third graders were quietly working on their writing assignment. Rey was trying to remember how to spell breakfast; spelling didn't come as easy for her as it did for Ben. He was doing quite well so far, already at a fourth-grade writing level. Rey was better at math than him, though._

_Rey was so caught up in writing about her breakfast that she didn't notice the people at the door until they knocked. All the children looked up to see a police officer, the school principal, and a strange man and woman standing outside the door._

_Their teacher, Mrs.Oola, immediately stood up, “keep writing, children. I’ll be right back.” She spoke, before walking over to the door. Her voice sounded calm, but Rey picked up on the worry behind her smile. Rey was worried as well, why was there a police officer outside their classroom door? She looked to her right, where Ben was sitting. They shared a look of worry. Ben ripped off a corner of his page and scribbled something on it, then handed it to Rey. Ben’s handwriting was messy but she could read it fine._

It’s going to be okay. It’s probably nothing.

_Rey smiled, she picked up her pencil and wrote back._

Thanks

_Several minutes later, Mrs.Oola walked back in, her eyes were slightly red like she’d been crying. “Rey, could you come outside with me for a minute?” Rey’s eyes grew wide and her heart started racing. She looked at Ben, his face looked just like hers. Rey slowly stood up, she gave one last look at Ben before walking to the door. She felt all 23 eyes on her as she walked out the door._

_As soon as Mrs. O closed the door Rey looked up at her, “Can Ben come too, please?”_

_Mrs.Oola paused, thinking. “Not right now, sweetie. Some people need to talk to you first, then you can see him.”_

_Rey looked down and nodded. Mrs.Oola led Rey down the hallway to the principal’s office. Rey had barely ever been in there, only the time when she and Ben got into a fight with another group of kids who tried to take Ben’s lunch. Now she found herself sitting in there once more, facing the strange people who were standing at her classroom door just minutes before._

_“Hey Rey,” the man wearing the police uniform spoke, “My name is Daniel,” He reached out his hand for Rey to shake, she took it hesitantly._

_Then there was the man and the woman, the man introduced them but Rey didn't remember their names. They said they were from a place called Child Welfare Services._

_“What’s going on? Can I see Ben, or mum?”_

_“Kid,” David knelt in front of Rey, “I need to tell you something about your parents.”_

_Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, she looked at the woman, confusion washed over her face._

_“Rey,” He spoke slowly, too slow for Rey’s liking, “your mom and dad were in a car accident. They were on their way home from work and they were hit by a big truck. I’m so sorry, Rey, but your parents are dead.” David spoke carefully, as if Rey was a delicate china cup and he was trying not to drop her._

_Rey simply sat there, stunned. “No, they’re not.” She said after a moment, quite adamantly._

_“It’s okay to cry, or be angry, Rey,” Mrs.Oola spoke gently._

_“Do you understand what I am saying?” David asked._

_“They aren’t dead,” She said once more, “I want to see Ben,” Rey demanded, looking away from the people. They couldn’t be dead, it wasn't true. Rey was sure of it. Mrs.Oola left the room, so did David and the man and woman from Child- whatever its called. Rey sat alone, processing her thoughts. She began thinking about her writing assignment again. She was writing about the breakfast mum made her; scrambled eggs and bread. Who was going to make her breakfast if mum was really dead? That’s why it couldn’t be true. There was no way, not possible. Rey was sure about it._

_Sometime later, Mrs.Oola opened the door for Ben. He walked in slowly. “Mrs.Oola told me that your parents are dead.” He said, not sure how to go about it._

_“I don’t believe them,” Rey said, “If they’re really dead then who is going to make breakfast and drive us to the beach on Saturday?”_

_“I guess my mom could drive us.”_

_Rey spent that night at Ben’s house. Rey refused to eat the eggs that Han made, she screamed and said that only her mum made her eggs. So Han made her pancakes instead, then Ben decided he didn't want eggs either. The kids got the day off school, so they played in the playroom until Leia called them downstairs._

_There was a woman in the living room, sitting across from Han and Leia. Leia had the same look that Mrs.Oola had at school; her smile was different, and her cheeks were red._

_“Rey, come sit with us, this is Mrs. Mothma,” Leia spoke as Rey walked over. Han stood up and took Ben’s hand, mumbling something about the grocery store._

_“Hello, Rey,” She smiled a sad smile._

_“Hi,” Rey leaned against Leia._

_“Rey, I am your caseworker. That means it is my job to find you a nice home,” Mrs. Mothma spoke gently, “do you know a man named Unkar Plutt?”_

_Rey recognized the name, she thought visited him sometimes, he lived far away though. “Maybe.” She replied simply._

_“He’s your uncle, your mom’s brother. You are going to go live with him from now on.” Mrs. Mothma spoke._

_Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, she looked up at Leia, “Why can’t I stay with you?”_

_“I wish you could, sweetie. But Unkar is your uncle, and your parents told him to take care of you if anything were to happen to them,”_

_“Do I have to go like, right now?” Rey asked Mrs. Mothma._

_“Not for another day or so, sweetie,” Mrs. Mothma replied._

_“Good. I don't want to go,” Rey frowned and buried her head in Leia’s lap. Leia stroked Rey’s hair._

_“Rey, sweetie. You know that if I could I would keep you here right?"_

_Rey looked up, her face wet with tears, and nodded._

_“And we will come and visit you all the time,” Leia assured her._

_Rey started sobbing now, Leia picked her up and set her on her lap._

_“Can Ben still be my best friend?” Rey said between sobs._

_“Of course, sunshine” Leia gently tucked Rey’s hair behind her ears._

_“Where did they go?” Rey asked._

_“Han and Ben went to go get us some pizza and ice cream, is that okay?”_

_“Yeah, but they have to come back soon.” Rey calmed down now, tears stopped coming from her eyes and she hugged Leia._

_“I am truly sorry that you can’t stay here, Rey. I can see how much you love these people, but your Uncle wants to take care of you. He wants to love you like Leia and Han and Ben do.” Mrs. Mothma spoke._

_Rey didn't respond, but she understood. She was still sad, but she began thinking about what her uncle would be like. Maybe he would let Ben sleepover. Maybe he would eat ice cream with her. Maybe he would make her eggs like mum did. Maybe he would buy her ice cream._

_Rey hoped he would._

_The next day Leia took Rey back to her house to pack up all her things. Leia and Ben helped Rey pick which clothes and toys she wanted to take with her. They filled three suitcases before Leia told her that was enough. Rey gave Ben some of her toys, telling him that he would remember her when he played with them. Rey didn't see it at the time, but Leia was crying the whole time, her heart was broken for the little girl who still didn't understand how much her life was about to change._

_The following morning Mrs. Mothma was back, Rey held Leia’s hand as they walked out the door together. Ben and Han followed, carrying Rey’s things. Mrs. Mothma and Leia shook hands and another car pulled up. A man stepped out of it, he was kind of chubby, in Rey’s opinion, and he was bald and had a weird beard._

_“Rey, this is your uncle, Unkar.” Mrs. Mothma spoke._

_Rey watched as Unkar walked over and bent down in front of Rey._

_“Hey kid,” his breath stunk, Rey immediately moved closer to Leia’s leg, “I’m real sorry about yer parents. I really liked those folks. Its a shame, really. But yer gonna come live with me fer now so that should be fun, yea?”_

_Rey nodded hesitantly, “Will you buy me ice cream?” She spoke softly._

_This caused the adults to chuckle, but she wasn't making a joke!_

_“Sure, kid. Let’s get your bags in the car first.”_

_Han and Unkar went to pack Rey’s bag in the car. Leia pulled Rey into a warm hug, “I’ll see you soon sunshine,”_

_Han came over and took his turn, he lifted Rey into his arms. Han kissed her hair, “I love you, kid.” He spoke, before placing Rey back down. Rey turned around and saw Ben looking at her._

_Rey walked over to him, “I’m gonna miss you, Benny,”_

_“I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here.”_

_“Yeah, but I have to go,” Rey looked down._

_Ben took two steps forward and hugged Rey. Not for long, but just long enough. They pulled back and Unkar called for Rey. She turned to go but froze. She spun back to Ben and -really quickly- kissed him. She pulled away and walked over to Unkar. He helped Rey into her car seat and closed the door. Rey watched as Leia picked Ben up, they all waved at her and she waved back. All three of them were crying, even Han wiped a tear from his cheek._

_As the car started Ben wiggled out of his mom’s arms, he ran after the car as it started forward. Rey rolled the window down and waved out the window. Ben chased them until the car was going too fast for him to keep up._

_Rey sat straight in her seat and watched as Unkar took out a small white stick, he put the stick in his mouth and lit it with a lighter; it let out a puff of smoke that made Rey cringe._

_Rey grabbed her stuffed bunny that Han put on the seat next to her and hugged it close. Silently telling her parents to come home soon._

  
  


~~~  
  


Rose took a sip of her bubble tea, “so it happened while you were at school?”

Rey nodded.

“In the third grade?” Finn asked.

“Yup,” Rey replied.

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I know you don't need our pity but I’m really sorry.” Rose spoke.

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago,” Rey spoke.

“So you said you were staying with your foster dad, Snoke. What happened to your uncle.”

“Well, he was nice at first, but I knew he had never cared for a child before, he gave me as much ice cream as I wanted and let me stay up late. Which was nice at the time. But, after a few months he changed, he started drinking every day. It wasn't too bad, but he was nowhere near a loving parent. He yelled a lot, and he wasn't home very often, but he made sure to keep the fridge stocked so I wouldn’t die. He cut all ties I had with the Solo’s, I don't know why maybe he just wanted to make my life a living hell. Which he succeeded in. About a year later he was arrested, turns out he was running a huge trafficking ring; drugs, guns, even some people I think. I was sent into foster care and he’s still serving time.” Rey held in tears, she took a sip of her bubble tea to distract her.

“Is your current foster dad okay?” Finn asked, “ Is he nice?”

“Yeah,” Rey nodded, she tried her best to make it sound like she wasn't lying, “He isn’t the nicest person at first but he warms up. It isn't the nicest place I've been t, but it's good,” 

“Rey, I know we don't know each other super well yet, but you know us better than most. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here, you can talk to me.” Rose took her hand.

“You can talk to me too, anytime,” Finn added, "And my mom has a license to foster so if you ever need a place to stay, our door is always open," 

“Thanks, guys.” Rey sniffed, “I’m so sorry, I’ve burdened you guys with my shitty childhood.” Rey tried to laugh.

“You aren’t a burden,” Rose shook her head.

Rey nodded, as she looked at her two new friends, she realized that maybe she didn't have to be so lonely anymore. Maybe all these years had been leading up to this; two great friends who would support her. Though the thoughts and worries about Ben still lingered, Rey felt better with Rose and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the sake of the plot, I needed a family member to take Rey, so in this fic Unkar is Rey's mom's brother. 
> 
> As usual, I love hearing your feedback so feel free to contact me on tumbler and leave kudos and comments! :)
> 
> Song: Drop The World. Lil Wayne Ft. Eminem


	4. Settling In... I Think

_So I numb the pain away, I know I'd leave but not stay_

_I wonder if I will ever find someone to fill me up inside_

_Someone to kiss my fears away_

_If I believed in God I'd pray_

_~~~_

Rey had found solace in her new friends, and they grew closer as the days passed. Rey loved how Finn was so funny and kind and gentle, he was like a big teddy bear. Rose was so cute and quirky, she loved science and math, and she and Rey bonded over Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Poe was macho and had a big ego, but Rey could see the sensitive boy behind it, he had a passion for flying, and already knew that he wanted to be a pilot one day. Zorii was so spunky and sassy, Rey loved it, she never failed to put a smile on Rey’s face. 

The first month of school passed by easily as Rey had her friends to guide her. Though Rey was happy, she couldn't keep Ben off her mind; he came in every morning sulked around the school, and left. He seemed to be going through the motions, no drive or purpose. He was rude to everyone he saw, even his so-called friends didn't seem to like him that much. 

Rey found out that his blonde friend was Phasma, Poe said her real name was Gwen, but she would beat up any kid who actually called her that. Hux was Ben’s red-headed best friend. Finn said that his name was Armitage, but he got bullied for it in elementary, so he started the whole nickname thing. 

Rey sat down next to Rose in bio, they talked about how stupid hard their History test was going to be and started making plans to hang out with Finn and Poe the coming Saturday. They quieted down as Ms. Erso gathered the attention of the class.

“Alright, now that we are all listening to me, I have a new project to introduce., This project is replacing the unit exam so if you flunk this it will affect your final mark. So you and your partner will have to research a disease or disorder that affects one of the systems we’ve learned about this unit. You will then make up a patient and tell us what is happening to them; symptoms, treatments, cures, all that stuff. You will compile all of this information into a presentation, whether it be a poster, a PowerPoint, a medical file, whatever. And in two weeks you’ll be presenting your work in front of the class. And don't think I don't see all of you deciding who you're working with, because your partners will be assigned.”

A series of huffs and groans followed Ms. Erso’s statement. Rose and Rey shared a look of disappointment, knowing they probably wouldn't be paired together.

“I’ve already made the list of partners so don't even try to bribe me. You’ll have the rest of this block to work, so use your class time responsibly,” Ms. Erso grabbed a sheet of paper from her desk and began listing off names, “Laura and Jerome. Rose and Kaydel. Kennedy and Opal. Harper and Landon. Dan and Riley. Rey and Ben.”

Rey froze, tuning out Ms. Erso’s voice. 

_ Shit.  _

Rey couldn't believe it, out of her entire class, she got paired with the one guy who hated her most. It was a slap in the face from fate. Rey cursed under her breath as she reluctantly got up, grabbed her stuff, and walked over to where Ben was sitting. He was in his usual spot at the back of the class and there was an open seat next to him. Ben looked up at her in his usual dismissive manner. 

“Hi,” He spoke. 

“Hi,” Rey said stiffly, she sat down and leaned back in her chair. 

An awkward silence followed, neither one spoke. Rey focused on one of the zippers of her backpack and Ben was spinning a pen with his fingers. While all the other people were chatting about their projects, Rey and Ben were sitting in irritating silence. 

“Screw it,” Rey shook her head and turned to face him, “I’m not going to fail this project just because you hate me. Let’s just work together on this thing and then in 2 weeks when we hand it in we can go back to, whatever we have going now. Deal?” Rey held out her hand. 

Ben looked slightly shocked, Rey watched as he looked at her hand. She could see the debate in his eyes. Finally, he shook it. It was a brisk, firm handshake, and Rey was taken aback when his large hand basically swallowed hers. She felt a chill in her spine when their hands touched. Rey tried not to show how his hand affected her when they let go. 

They started discussing possible diseases they could do and ways of presenting. It was awkward, but they stumbled their way through class and they even started making jokes and laughing. Rey realized how much his smile had been the same since they last saw each other; she liked it.

While they were looking over some disorders online, Rey’s stomach let out a grumble, it was quiet, but somehow Ben heard it.   


“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Rey shook it off, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't about to tell Ben that there was absolutely no food for her at home. 

“No, I know when you’re hungry,” Ben pulled out a granola bar from his bag and handed it to her. 

Rey knew better than to refuse, and she had nothing else to eat, so she accepted and took the bar. The pair continued working and before they knew it, the bell rang and students started walking out of the classroom. 

Rey stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder, “Well, I guess I’ll see you later,” She turned and started walking but Ben called after her. 

“Wait, Rey.” He walked next to her as they left the classroom.

“What?”

“I-I just. Uhm. I don't hate you, Rey.” Ben stuttered. The hallway was uncomfortably crowded and they pushed their way into a more open area. 

“It feels like it,” Rey spoke softly. 

“I know. And I’m really sorry about what I called you. I didn't mean it, I don't even know why I said it. I know it hurt you and I feel really bad.”

Rey was dumbfounded. The Ben she had been seeing in the last month was nothing like the Ben she knew all that time ago, but she could see the cracks in his facade now. He was still that sweet little boy that she once loved. “I- thank you, Ben,” 

At that moment, Rose came down the stairs and called out to Rey. 

Rey took a deep breath, prying her eyes away from Bens, “I should go,” 

“Bye,” Ben spoke as Rey ran off. 

“You were talking to Kylo?” Rose raised her eyebrows.

“ _ Ben, _ ” Rey corrected, “and yes, typically you talk to someone who you have to do a project with.”

“Oh, come on you know what I mean!” Rose spoke, the pair made their way to their lockers, “It looked intense, what did he say?”

“He apologized,” Rey smiled to herself. 

Rose raised her eyebrows. “The dark, stoic, Ben -‘I hate everybody’- Solo just apologized?”

Rey nodded, and her cheeks turned slightly pink. 

  
  


The school day came to an end, and Rey packed up her stuff and closed her locker. She found Rose and they made their way to the front doors and as they stepped outside someone called to her. 

“Rey, wait!” Ben was running at her, he was wearing a basketball uniform, leaving his muscled arms exposed. Rey tried not to focus on his body as he ran up to her. Ben stopped a few feet away from her, “Uhm, so about the project, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow after school you wanted to work on it together. We could also get some food or something,”

“Oh. Um, sure. That would be cool,” The words stumbled out of her mouth, and Bens lips lifted into a half-smile. Rose was grinning at them the whole time

“Yeah, cool.” He stared at her, Rey got lost in his eyes for the second time that day. 

“I should get going,” He spoke, “Uh, I have a basketball game. Are you staying to watch?”

“I wasn’t planning to-”

“She would love to!” Rose interjected, “Yeah, we’ll watch!” 

Ben looked between them, “Nice, well, I’ll see you.” He turned and ran back inside the school. 

“Rose!” Rey shoved her, Rose burst out laughing.

“You’ll thank me later!” Rose proclaimed, “Let’s get inside, you don't want to miss the warmup, Rose nudged Rey, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Rey and Rose found a spot on the bleachers and watched as their high school crushed the other team. Ben did amazing, he was never really the sporty type of kid, but Rey guessed that Ben’s dad made him play. The game finished at a score of 73-38 for their team.

Rey and Rose made their way off the bleachers and Ben found them. He ran up, his face was still soaked with sweat and his hair was matted and plastered to his face. 

“Great job, Ben. I didn't know you could play so well,” Rey smiled. 

“Thanks,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m really not that great, but I appreciate it.” 

“I’m going to say hi to Kaydel,” Rose ran off, leaving Ben and Rey staring at each other. 

“You did really well Ben, honestly,” Rey smiled. 

Ben shrugged, “I’ve got to get to the team meeting, but I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey.” 

Rey nodded, “tomorrow,”  
  


~~~

  
  


That night Ben was invited to Hux’s house to hang out with the guys. These nights typically included some food, beer, and video games. They might watch a movie, or go on Instagram and talk to girls. Sometimes they would get deep and talk about serious things, but that was usually later in the evening when everyone’s half-drunk anyway. 

Ben opened the door to Hux’s house, he’d been there enough times to know that everyone would be in the basement. Ben made his way down the stairs and was greeted by the boys. 

“Hey Kylo,” Hux smiled, “Welcome! Have a beer,” 

One of the guys tossed Ben a beer, Ben opened it and sat down in an open chair. 

“We were just about to play smash or pass,” Cad spoke, “I’ll start,” 

They began debating about all the girls in their grade, Ben usually didn't participate in these games; he would just sit and listen. He never liked games like this; what was the point? Ben wasn't about to ruin it for everyone else by making them stop, and that would probably piss off Hux, too. 

“What about that chick, Rey?” Ushar grinned, taking a swig of his beer, “she’s hot,” 

Ben clenched his jaw and his grip on his beer tightened, he hoped the topic of Rey would pass quickly. Unfortunately, Hux jumped at the subject. 

“Eh, I’d smash that. But it’s not like she’s got any personality,” Hux spoke in a crass tone, “I mean she’s a little depressed, don’t you think? Like, she’s trying a little too hard with the pity card. We get it, you’re too poor to afford good clothes, but you don’t gotta rub it in our faces,” A few of the guys chuckled and nodded in agreement. Hux sat up straighter, getting into the topic, “I do have to say, she’s got a nice ass, and her tits are a little small, bu-”

“Would you shut the fuck up!” Ben snapped, standing from his spot. 

“Excuse me?” Hux looked appalled. 

“Rey is a person! She’s not a fucking piece of meat!” Ben slammed his beer on the coffee table, “You’re being so insensitive right now! You don't know what her life is like! You don't know what she’s been through!” 

“I don't care what she’s been through!” Hux sneered, “She’s a little whore and she probably deserves whatever she’s getting,” 

Ben shook his head, “Fuck you!” He lunged at Hux, punching him in the face. He was quickly grabbed from all sides. The guys threw him off Hux and yelled at him to leave. Ben stormed up the stairs and ran to his car. He sat down and punched the wheel a few times. Hearing Hux talk about Rey that way made Ben’s blood boil, sure they weren't the closest of friends anymore, but they used to be. Ben wasn’t about to let anyone talk about Rey like that. 

Ben turned up the music and drove off into the distance, hoping this would all blow over soon. 

~~~

The next day, Rey found herself scanning the cafeteria, a few guys took their usual spot and she couldn’t find Rose or Finn. Her eyes finally landed on Rose’s dark hair. Rey made her way over and sat down. 

“Hey, I almost couldn't find you,” Rey spoke. 

“Yeah, those dufuses took our spot,” Rose scoffed as she pulled a sandwich out of her lunch bag, “What do you have for lunch?”

“Oh, I’m not hungry,” Rey leaned on her elbows. 

“Rey,” Rose raised her eyebrows, “I know when you’re lying, Show me your lunch,” Rose gasped, “Did Snoke forget to buy groceries  _ again _ ?” 

Rey looked down, not able to respond. 

“Here,” Rose pulled out some goldfish crackers and carrots, “you eat these and I’ll buy you some food from the cafeteria,” Rose stood up. 

“No Rose, I can’t,” 

“I insist, and if it makes you feel better, I’ll eat half.” 

Rey opened her mouth to protest again but Rose lifted her eyebrows and held out her hand to stop her, “I’m not letting you starve,” With that, Rose left to buy them some food. 

Rey snacked on the carrots and a minute later Finn joined her. “Hey what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Rey spoke. 

“Hey Finn,” Rose took her place next to Rey, she had a tray with chicken strips and fries on it, as well as a juice box. Rose shoved the tray in front of Rey, “eat,” She demanded. 

“Did Snoke not buy food again?” Finn’s demeanour changed from content to absolutely pissed. 

“It’s fine.” Rey spoke, she took a fry and ate it, “See? I’m eating. Happy?” Rey spoke pointedly. 

“Yes,” Rose smiled to herself, settling in and picking up her sandwich. 

After half an hour, Rey and Rose made their way upstairs. They were chatting at Rose’s locker waiting for the bell to ring, when a voice echoed from down the hall. 

“Hey, orphan!” 

Rey and Rose looked up, it was Hux. Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Don't listen to him,” Rose pulled Rey the other way. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Why are you so obsessed with Kylo?” Hux demanded, getting a little too close for comfort. 

“His name is Ben.” Rey spoke through clenched teeth, “and I would appreciate it if you gave me some space.” Rey pushed herself away from Hux. 

“ _ Kylo  _ doesn't hang out with scavengers like you and little Rose over here,” 

“Leave us alone!” Rose berated. Hux took a step closer to Rey. Backing her into the lockers. 

“I really like your shirt Rey,” Hux spoke, malice dripping from his lips, “I didn't know goodwill was having a sale.”

“Get away from me,” Rey pushed Hux away from her. 

Hux made a noise of disgust, “Why would Kylo ever like a bitch like you!” 

All of a sudden, Hux was on the ground. Kids started crowding around to see the brawl. Rey immediately saw that the figure on top of Hux was Ben, and he was punching the shit out of Hux, with no sign of letting up. 

“Ben!” Rey shouted, but her voice was lost in the commotion. Hux had landed a few punches but Ben was still lashing out. Rey saw four teachers push their way through the crowd and pull Ben off Hux. She tried to get to Ben but someone took her hand and started pulling her back. Tears were pooling in Rey’s eyes as she shoved her way through the crowd. When they were out in the open Rey saw that it was Finn who got her out. 

“Are you okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders, “what happened?”

Rey was starting to hyperventilate, she felt her heartbeat race and her head was spinning, “Hux, he was mad at me and he - he called me a bitch and then Ben tackled him an-”

“He called you a what now?” Finn’s eyes flashed with rage. 

“Where did they take Ben? Is he alright?”

“Hey, breathe, Rey. Focus on your breathing, I’m sure Ben’s fine.”

“Rey!” Rose ran up to them and pulled Rey into a hug, “that was terrifying! I thought Ben was going to kill Hux,” 

Poe ran over and complained about not seeing the fight before the bell rang, and teachers began shouting to get to class. “We should go,” Poe spoke. The group split off, planning to meet by Rey and Finn’s lockers after period 3. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Rey flipped the page of her book and took another swig of her water. Her butt was getting sore from sitting on the pavement, but it was worth it. Rey was sitting outside the school, leaning up against Ben’s car, desperately waiting to hear what happened. She heard the school doors open and her head whipped up, but it was just a teacher. Her eyes went back to the pages. Rey didn't know if it was minutes or hours before the door opened again. This time it was Ben. His backpack was slung over his shoulder and Rey could see his black eye from where she was. Rey shoved her book in her backpack and stood up. Ben noticed her and stopped several feet away from her. 

They both stood there in silence for a while, looking at each other, then the ground, then each other again. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked. 

“I should be asking you that question,”

“I’m fine, you didn't have to wait for me,” 

“What did the principal say?” Rey asked, looking into his eyes for anything she could read. 

“1 week suspension for both of us.” Ben finally said, walking past Rey to his car.

Rey processed the information and then realized that Ben was getting in his car. She ran after him. He was about to open the car door when Rey shouted. 

“Why did you attack him?”

She could see Ben was considering his answer, “He called you a bitch,” 

“You called me a nobody,” Rey spoke.

Ben winced, “I’m sorry,”

“Violence is never the answer, Ben. You know that,”

“But I can't just stand there and watch him bully you like that!” 

“I can handle myself, I’m used to it!” Rey stepped closer, her voice getting louder. 

“But you shouldn't have to!” Ben shouted. Rey flinched at his sudden lash out. He took a breath and spoke again, “Rey, you shouldn't have to get used to being bullied. You just let him beat you down like that! You are such an amazing person and I can't stand around while you are being told you're nothing. It kills me to see you come to school every day sad and lonely, it kills me to see Rose giving you lunch because you don't have enough food at home. And to see him talk to you like that, I-” Ben took a breath, steadying himself, “I can't.”

Rey was in shock, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't, tears threatened to fall from her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself.  _ He noticed? _ She couldn't believe it. Rey thought she was hiding her life from him but she was wrong. He was still just as observant as when they were kids. And he could still tell when Rey was hurting. She couldn't face him any longer; Rey turned and ran. She heard Ben call after her but she just ran.

Rey wasn't used to people caring about her. She wasn't used to people asking if she’d eaten breakfast or if she had a lunch. Hearing Ben’s speech about how he needed to defend her was overwhelming. As Rey walked along the sidewalk she took in what he had said; all this time Rey thought Ben didn't pay any attention to her. She thought he was lost in his own world and he didn't notice her. Boy, was she wrong. The thought of someone like Ben, someone who doesn't seem to care about people in general, caring about  _ her  _ was too much to handle. 

Before Rey knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried to keep them in but they just came like a waterfall. This just agitated her further, and when Rey finally got home she stopped at the door. 

Rey knew that she would have to go inside and face Snoke; he would yell at her for taking so long, comment on how she looked like a tramp, and then tell her to make him some food. 

Rey took a breath, taking in the last few moments before Rey would have to put her walls up again. She steadied herself, and then turned the doorknob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus but Im hoping to get up a few more chapters this month. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> As always you can contact me with comments of requests through my tumblr: https://shaquilleoatmeal726.tumblr.com/
> 
> Song: Wasted by MKTO


	5. Pinky Promises are the Real Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super duper delayed update, life isn't easy in quarantine, and it's even worse when you have seasonal allergies and you're constantly breaking out into hives. 
> 
> Enough about me, this chapter is a long awaited reunion! 
> 
> I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up soon, I don't really have a schedule but I might start one, who knows.

_Real friends, good friends, hard to find, let's face it._

* * *

Rey turned into the cul de sac that she once knew so well. It looked almost exactly the same as when she was little. Rey hoped that Ben still lived there, otherwise she was in for a very awkward encounter. Rey’s heart sped up when she saw Ben’s car on the driveway. Rey took a breath, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. She heard the sound of paws running up to the door and heard barking. Rey smiled, that must be Chewbacca. 

The sound of footsteps got louder and Rey heard the door unlock, it swung open to reveal Ben Solo. She could see the surprise on his face as the dog jumped up on Rey.

“Chewie!” Rey smiled as the Tibetan Mastiff licked her face. 

“Sorry,” Ben laughed as he pulled the dog off Rey, “he missed you,”

“I missed you too, hew,” Rey smiled and pet the dog. 

“So, uh, what are you doing here?” Ben asked when Chewie finally calmed down. 

“I just wanted to check-in, see how you’re doing, I brought our project if you wanna work on it together,”

“Uh, yeah. Come on in,” Ben stepped to the side and Rey walked in. 

Not much had changed in the house since Rey was here last. The only main difference was it was much cleaner, and there weren’t any toys scattered all over the living room. Rey spotted a piano in the corner of the large room, “Ben? Are you still taking piano lessons?” Rey walked up to it and sat down on the bench. 

“I stopped doing lessons last year, but I still play sometimes,” He spoke from behind her.

“I remember you were really good,” Rey smiled. 

“I was worse than you think,” Ben shook his head.

“No way! Play something,” Rey insisted

“Come on, I can’t,” Ben scratched the back of his neck.

“I know for a fact that you can,” Rey countered. 

Ben sighed and plopped down on the seat next to Rey, he lifted up the fallboard and sat up a little straighter. He started playing a song from memory, Rey quickly recognized it. 

“I love this song,” Rey whispered. The tune of Ed Sheeran’s _Perfect_ filled the living room. Rey swayed to the music and watched in awe as Ben’s fingers danced across the keys. Rey remembered when Ben taught her how to play _Hot Cross Buns_ when they were six. He was so excited to show her how well he could play the piano.

Rey was knocked out of her trance when the door opened, Ben stopped playing and whipped around. 

“Hey honey, your father is gonna be home late tonight, he got caught up a-”

Rey froze, she locked eyes with someone she hadn’t seen in years, her second mother. 

Leia. 

“Rey? Is-is that you?” Leia stuttered. 

Rey broke out into a smile and stood up. Leia dropped her bag and pulled Rey into a hug. Rey wrapped her arms around Leia and she couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. 

“Let me look at you!” Leia pulled back and grasped Rey’s shoulders firmly, looking her up and down, “You’re so tall!” Leia was right, Rey had a couple of inches on Leia now, “and you’re so beautiful!”

Rey blushed, “You haven’t changed a bit, Leia,” Rey smiled. 

“Nice try, hun,” Leia wiped a tear from her cheek, “Oh Rey, I’ve missed you so much, sweetie,” 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Rey spoke. 

“What...what are you doing here? In town?” Leia pulled Rey to the kitchen and sat her down on a stool, “Ben, dear could you get some snacks for us?” Ben disappeared down the hallway and Rey faced Leia.

“Um, well I got transferred to Corellia High, Ben and I actually have the same schedule,” 

“Ben!” Leia exclaimed as Ben reentered the room, “you failed to tell me that _Rey_ was attending your high school!” Leia chided. 

Ben shrugged, “I was going to invite her over for dinner one of these nights,” He slid a bowl of pretzels across the island, “But Rey beat me to it and came over herself,”

“We are partners for a project in Biology, I came over so we could work on it,” Rey took a few pretzels from the bowl. 

“Well, you have to stay for dinner!” Leia took some pretzels and popped one in her mouth, “I’ll make spaghetti, just like you like it!” 

“Oh no, I couldn't intrude,”

“Oh come on Rey, you know that you’re a part of this family. You could never intrude.”

Rey looked at Ben, he just shrugged, giving his, ‘ _you can’t go up against my mom_ face. Rey sighed, “Alright, I’ll stay for dinner,”

“Good, now you two go upstairs and work on your project, I’m going to call Han and make him come home early,” Leia shooed the teenagers up the stairs. 

_“Benny! Watch out for the alien!” 6-year-old Rey squealed, she jumped around all of the toys on the ground, pretending they were rocks on the moon. She hopped up on Ben’s bed and started shooting her gun at an alien trying to get Ben. Ben shouted and started shooting at the same spot. He joined her on the bed and started jumping as high as he could._

_“Quick, Sunny! Put on your helmet!” Ben put an astronaut helmet on and gave one to Rey._

_They continued playing for what felt like hours until they were tired and worn out. They sat on Ben’s bed and were quietly playing with some of Ben’s lego._

_“What are you building?” Rey asked._

_“A spaceship,” Ben responded. He was obsessed with space., ever since his dad bought him a book about the moon, Ben had been fantasizing about going to the moon._

_“I’m building a huuuuge tower!” Rey exclaimed._

_“Rey, when we’re grown up, are we gonna still be friends?” Ben asked quietly, he was always really shy, and he wasn't very good at making friends. Well, neither of them were very social children, “Because my mom says that she doesn't really talk to her friends from when she was little.”_

_“We are going to be friends forever Benny!” Rey replied._

_“You pinky promise?” Ben asked, holding up his hand and extending his pinky._

_Rey nodded, hooking her pinky around his, “pinky promise!”_

_“Good,” Ben smiled, “Then you can come to the moon with me one day,”_

  
  
  


Ben plopped down on his huge bed as soon as he entered his bedroom. Rey took a look around. It was very different from when they were seven, obviously. They painted the room navy blue, it was more of a baby blue when they were little. And instead of toys littering the floor it was clothes and books. Ben immediately noticed the clothes and jumped up, he picked up the loose underwear and t-shirts and threw them in his closet. There was a desk under the window that had a laptop and a few piles of books on it. Rey smiled at the posters on his wall; basketball players and movies, she recognized a few video games too. 

“Different than when we were seven?” Ben sat back down on his bed. 

“Yeah,” Rey put her bag down and sat a few feet away from him, she pulled out their poster and unrolled it. It was pretty empty so far. 

“What’s this?” Ben picked up a sheet of paper that had fallen out of her bag, “Wait, did you draw this?” Ben held up the paper. 

“Oh! Uh...yeah. I sketched our, uh, patient, um-”

“Rey this is really good,” Ben spoke, “You gotta finish this,” He gave her the paper back, “yeah, we can put it like here, under the title,” Ben pointed to a spot on the poster. 

Rey blushed, there was no way in hell she was going to tell Ben that the person she had been drawing was _him_. Good thing she hasn’t finished the hair or the ears, those were his defining features, and he probably didn't recognize himself without them. “Uh, yeah. I’ll finish this as soon as I can,” Rey slid the paper into her bag. Great, now she had to draw their patient. 

They spent an hour talking about their project and researching stuff. Rey had just started drawing out the title when they started getting off track. They talked about the time when they weren’t together; the friends they made, people that caused drama, and some rumours going around the school.

“So what do you want to do after high school?” Rey shifted so she was on her stomach, she was lazily drawing things in the margins of her notes. 

Ben leaned back on his elbows, watching her draw, “I dunno. My dad wants me to play basketball post-secondary, but my mom despises the idea. She wants me to be in the army or some shit,”

Rey paused and looked up at him, “What do _you_ wanna do?” She stared him down, she could tell he was hesitant to give her an honest answer. 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone at school,” Ben sat up straight. 

Rey sat up as well, “Promise,” Ben still looked concerned, Rey rolled her eyes, “Pinky promise,” Rey held out her pinky. Ben glanced at it, pinky promises were the real deal. 

He linked his pinky with hers. His pinky basically swallowed hers, but it was a promise. Ben let out a breath, “I want to go to Julliard,” 

Rey's jaw dropped. That was so … Ben! Rey honestly didn't know why she was surprised; when they were kids they would orchestrate plays and performances for their parents. He loved to pretend he was an actor and he absolutely loved reading books. Every time Rey came over for a sleepover he would read to her before they went to sleep. It was usually books like _Harry Potter_ or _The 39 Clues_ , but Ben would use funny voices to make Rey laugh.

“That’s amazing!” Rey exclaimed. 

“Really? It doesn't surprise you?”

“Ben, come on, we’ve known each other our whole lives. I saw the cracks in your “bad-boy” facade a long time ago. You may seem like you hate everybody, but you’re really a big softie,” 

Ben looked down, “Yeah, you could always see through me. But for the record, I _do_ hate most people. You’re really the only exception,”

Rey tried to hide her blush; _you’re really the only exception_. The words echoed in her mind. They were a sweet melody that Rey wanted to listen to on repeat. She knew he was talking as a friend, he didn't hate her, he liked her … as a friend. “What job are you gonna go for?” Rey tried to cover up her reaction to his words. 

“Uh, I wanna be a playwright,” He scratched his head, “But let’s be honest, I probably won’t get into Juilliard and my mom’s gonna ship me off to the army,” He looked down.

“Hey,” Rey shuffled closer to him and their knees touched, “Juilliard would be bonkers not to beg you to go there! And you’re going to be the best fucking playwright in the whole world!” 

Ben smiled, “Thanks,” Then he looked into her eyes. Rey swore that look was going to be the death of her. He looked at her differently than before, there was something more in his eyes. The way the edges of his lips lifted, ever so slightly, and then, Rey swore she saw him glance down at her lips. 

They jumped apart when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Then Han appeared in the doorway, “Hey, kid,” He smiled, his hair was starting to grey, and there were a few more wrinkles on his face, but he looked the exact same as before. Rey jumped up and Han pulled her into a warm hug. Again, Rey felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She looked up at him, he smiled and touched her cheek. 

“You’ve grown up, kid.” He gave her a crooked grin, _Ben has the same smile as Han_ , Rey noticed. She loves it. Han looked past Rey to Ben, “You didn't tell us?” 

“Surprise,” Ben shrugged. 

Han let out a low chuckle, “Uh, dinner’s ready, you can come down whenever,” Han looked down at Rey one last time, before walking out of the room. 

Ben and Rey cleaned up their project and headed downstairs. Leia wasn't kidding when she said she was going to make Rey’s favourite, Rey was hit with the delicious scent of garlic bread and fresh pasta as she entered the kitchen. The four of them took a seat around the table and dug in. 

Rey missed this. She missed Leia’s cooking, Han’s grumbling, and Ben’s smile. Rey missed the way she felt around the Solo’s, she missed feeling loved. Rey didn't realize how much she missed it until she felt it, a warmth in her heart that made her so happy she couldn't help but smile. Laughter filled the room as the group talked and talked. 

“So, kid,” Han spoke, “What brought you back to Coruscant?”

Rey swallowed her bite and looked down, she had to tell them the truth, she couldn't lie to them, “I got a new placement at a home near the high school,”

“What do you mean, ‘new placement’? What happened to your uncle?” Leia asked.

“Well,” Rey put down her fork and twisted her fingers, “He actually got arrested,”

Leia let out a small gasp and someone dropped their fork. Rey’s eyes were trained on her lap. 

“What for?” Han leaned forward. 

Rey forced herself to look up, “He was the ringleader of a huge drug trafficking ring, and he sold a lot of things on the black market as well. But they caught him and he’s locked up now, I think he is eligible for parole in a few years,”

Leia was looking at her with heartbroken eyes, it was a knife to the chest, and Rey regretted being honest. But there was no way she could’ve avoided it. 

“Rey, I am so sorry, sweetie,”

“You don't have to apologize, it was a long time ago,” Rey spoke.

“So, you’re in the foster care system now?” Leia asked gently. 

“Mom, stop!” Ben spoke up, the table went silent. Rey knew he was trying to protect her, he didn't want his parents prying into a delicate part of her life.

“I’m sorry,” Leia looked down, “I didn't mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Rey looked from Ben to Leia, “yeah I’ve been in the system ever since,”

“If there was any way we could have taken you, we would have. You know that, right? That man, Plutt, he was just so adamant about you leaving everything about Coruscant behind, to help you adjust. We thought he might be right,” Han piped up. 

Rey nodded, “you’ve always looked out for me, thank you,”

The conversation shifted and Leia questioned Ben and Rey on their school project until they were all finished their dinner. Ben and Rey loaded the dishwasher while Leia and Han chatted for a little longer. 

“It’s getting late, I should get going,” Rey spoke after they put the last dishes away. 

Ben nodded, “I’ll get your bag,” he disappeared upstairs. 

Leia walked up to Rey, “So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you staying with?” 

“His name is Snoke. He takes a little while to warm up to, but he’s nice,” Rey tried to keep her voice straight. 

“It’s just the two of you in the house? He doesn't have a wife?” 

Rey shook her head. Leia looked like she was about to inquire further but Ben came over and handed Rey her backpack. 

“Ben, go get your keys,” Leia ordered. Ben turned but Rey stopped him.

“Its fine, I don't live far, I can walk,” Rey slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Rey, it's getting dark, Ben doesn't mind driving you,”

“I-”

“Rey,” Leia gave her a stern look. 

Rey looked to Ben for backup, he just shrugged, “I agree with her, Im driving you home,” 

Rey sighed in defeat, “Alright. Just this once,” 

Leia looked pleased and Ben grabbed his keys from the kitchen. Rey hugged Leia and Han goodbye and the pair walked out to the car. Rey settled into the passenger seat and Ben turned the car on. 

“So, it was nice having you over again,” Ben spoke awkwardly. 

Rey smiled, “I miss being here,”

“Would you, um, do you think you would want to maybe come over again soon?” Ben stumbled over his words, she saw him wince at himself. 

“I’d love that,” Rey smiled. 

Ben looked relieved, “Good,” He spoke, before backing off the driveway, Rey gave Ben her address and he plugged it in google maps

“I never got the chance to ask you what you want to do after high school,” Ben probed.

Rey thought for a moment, she never really thought about that. She was usually focused on making it to the next meal, rather than planning out her life. “I never really thought about it, but I like building and fixing things, so maybe an engineer or something. That is, if I can afford university, which I probably won't be able to. In that case, I think I’d make a great barista,” Rey joked

Ben let out a chuckle, “You’d do great at that. But if you ever need any financial help, my parents are loaded, we can help you,”

“No, I couldn't take anything else from you guys,” Rey insisted. 

“You're not _taking_ it, Rey. It would be a gift,”

“Its too much,” Rey shook her head, “But thank you. Your family has been amazing to me,”

Ben nodded. They drove in silence until they reached Rey’s house, the light was on so Snoke was probably awake. Rey suddenly became very conscious of how the house looked. It was pretty old, the lawn wasn't well-tended at all, and there was a pile of garbage on the grass that could have easily been taller than Ben. 

“ _This_ is Snokes place?” Ben asked, eying the trash on the lawn. 

Rey nodded, “he’s a nice guy, Snoke. He is just lazy, that’s all.” Rey assured him, she wasn't completely lying, just bending the truth. Snoke was nice when he wasn't screaming at how stupid she was, and he was definitely lazy. 

“Rey, wait,” Ben spoke before she could open the door, he pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times, “Here, put your number in, if you ever need anything just text me,” Ben handed Rey his phone and she punched in her number. 

“Thanks Ben,” Rey smiled. She got out of the car and Ben didn't drive away until Rey had closed the door. She leaned against the door and took a breath, smiling to herself. Rey’s phone buzzed.

_B - See you later ;)_

Rey smiled and quickly replied with a smiley face. Rey’s smiled faded when Snoke came out of his bedroom. 

“Where have you been, girl?” His voice was raspy and cold.

“I texted you that I was having dinner at a friend's house,” Rey held her head high.

“You don't have any friends, you pathetic child,” He spat. 

Rey tried not to wince at his words, “I’m going to bed,” Rey pushed past him but he gripped her arm. 

“You didn't make me food,” 

Rey shrugged her arm away, “You’re an adult, make it yourself,” 

Snoke's eyes flashed with fury and he lifted up his hand as if we have about to slap her, but instead he grabbed her arm again, “Never talk back to me, child!” Snoke dragged her to her room and pushed her through the door before slamming it shut. Rey landed on the floor and heard the lock click. Rey’s phone buzzed, she was thankful Snoke hadn’t taken it from her. 

_B - Hey, my mom wants to know if you want to come to dinner on Friday?_

Despite the sound of Snoke yelling at her through the door, Rey smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and like I said, I'm hoping to update sooner than later. 
> 
> I was wondering if you all would rather me write more stuff during school, like fun gym class things, or them goofing off in class, maybe some dress-up days or more basketball games.  
> OR  
> If you would rather see more after school stuff with Ben and Rey and their internal dialogue and their problems at home. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or contact me through my Tumblr! Thanks and kudos and comments give me strength!
> 
> Song: Connection by Imagine Dragons


	6. Nicknames Stick

_ Could it be your eyes  _

_ Didn't know that I've been  _

_ Waitin', waitin' for you  _

_ When you're by my side, everything's alright  _

_ Crazy, I'm crazy for you  _

_ Oh, here I go, down that road  _

_ Again and again the fool rushin' in  _

_ But I can't help when I feel some kind of way  _

_ Do you feel the same? _

* * *

Rey spent time at the Solo’s almost every day after school for the next week. They said they were going to work on their project, but they usually ended up getting distracted and watching a movie or just talking. 

Rey liked Ben’s company, he always listened to her when she was talking, nodding and smiling like he was absorbing all the information; something Rey usually didn't get a lot of. Rey also realized how much Ben had stayed the same over all these years. He still wasn't good at taking compliments. He still hated onions, claiming they were one of the worst things in existence. Ben still always shoved his hands in his pockets when he was nervous, and he liked to hide behind his hair. All things Rey remembered from when they were young. 

It was also really easy with Ben, he wasn't like her other friends. She and Finn were close, but they were still in that awkward phase when they didn't really know each other very well. But with Ben, they never had that phase because they've always been best friends. So Rey was completely comfortable stealing the last piece of pizza from Ben, and Ben was completely comfortable starting up a tickle fight because she took his pizza. 

Still, no matter how much things were the same between them, there was something different now that they were older. Rey would catch herself watching the way his jaw clenched when he was focused on something and she had the desire to run her finger along his chin. Or she would notice some hair fall in front of his eyes and she yearned to reach forward and tuck it behind his ear. Then Rey would chastise herself for thinking those things about him, because he didn't feel the same. 

There was no way in a million years she would have a shot with him because, well, for one, he was smoking hot, and Rey looked like a starving twig. There were tons of prettier girls in their school that would kill to have a shot with Ben. And secondly, she couldn't ruin their friendship, it was all she had, and it would kill both of them if she ever told him how she felt. 

So Rey kept her lips shut, she let herself enjoy what they had now, without trying to think of what it could be. 

The day finally came when Ben’s suspension was over and he could come back to school. It was a usual Wednesday, and Rey was half asleep in History and English. Rey was about to die of boredom when the lunch bell finally rang. Rose said she would meet Rey in their usual spot and Rey headed for her locker on her own. Until a tall figure came up next to her. 

“Hey Rey,” He spoke in a low voice. 

“Hey Ben, it's nice to have you back,” Rey clutched her binders to her chest. 

“Yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project tomorrow after school? We could order some food. There’s this new Thai place that I think we should try,” His voice was more restrained than usual, it was probably because they were surrounded by people, and as Ben made very obvious, he hated people. 

“I love Thai! That sounds great,” Rey spoke as they reached her locker. 

“Cool, well, see you later,” Ben spoke and quickly left. 

Rey smiled to herself and dropped off her English binder. 

Rey made her way to the cafeteria and started to where Poe and Finn were already sitting but was stopped by none other than Phasma. 

“Hey, you know I like your shirt today,” She forced a fake smile

“Really?” Rey asked in a cautious tone. 

“Yeah, I think it looks really good on you! But you know what else would look good on you?” 

“What?” Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Soup,” Phasma launched her tray at Rey, spilling soup all over her clothes, “Oh shit, Rey! I’m so sorry!” Phasma feigned worry. 

Rey let out a yelp as her torso felt the heat of the soup. In a flash, Ben and Rose were at her side. 

“What the fuck, Phasma?” Ben shouted. 

Rose took Rey’s hand and started taking her away from the scene, “Shit, do you have a change of clothes?” 

“No,” Tears threatened to fall from Rey’s eyes as she felt the soup burn her torso. 

“I’ve got leggings you can wear,” Rose took Rey to the nearest bathroom and told her to wait while she got the leggings. 

“Rey?” Rey heard a knock on the door. 

“There’s no one else in here, you can come in,” Rey spoke, she leaned against the counter as Ben cautiously opened the door. His face fell when he saw her. “Rey I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” 

“Don’t blame yourself, they’re probably just mad because you’re talking to a  _ scavenger _ like me,” Rey grimaced at Hux’s words from before, she grabbed some paper towel and ran it under the tap to wash the soup off her neck. 

Ben winced, but didn't know what to say, “Where’d Rose go?”

“She’s getting me a pair of leggings, but I don't have another shirt.” Rey threw the paper towel away. 

“Here,” Ben pulled off his grey hoodie, revealing a white shirt, he held the hoodie out to her, “You can wear this,” 

Rey looked at the hoodie, then at Ben, “Thank you,” Rey took the hoodie. 

“I found the legg-” Rose burst in but froze when she saw them, “Oh, hey Ben,” 

“I’ll leave you two to get cleaned up," Ben opened the door to leave, “see you in Bio,” 

Rose smirked, “He gave you his sweater!”

“Shut up!” Rey rolled her eyes, “Now leave so I can get changed, and make sure no one else comes in,” 

Rose waggled her eyebrows and backed out of the bathroom. 

Rey took off her pants and slid on Rose’s leggings, then took off her shirt, she used some more wet paper towel to wipe off the soup that soaked through onto her chest. She finally pulled Ben’s sweater over her head and looked at herself in the mirror, the sweater was way too big for her. The sleeves covered her hands and the waistline went down to her thighs. She smiled, thinking of how Ben looked in this sweater. Rey lifted the neck to her nose and took in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and there was a hint of cologne too. Rey loved it. She knew she should be getting back to class, so she grabbed her backpack, took one last look in the mirror, and headed out. 

“Thanks again, Ben.” Rey smiled when she got to class. Ben nodded not looking up, he was focused on painting their poster. Rey sat next to him and watched as he filled in the block letters Rey had drawn. 

He finished the letter he was working on and looked up at Rey, his eyes glanced at the sweater, “it looks good on you,” he smiled. 

“Thanks, it's really comfy,” Rey blushed. 

“Keep it,”

“Oh, no that’s okay, I’ll wash it tonight and get it back to you tomorrow.” 

“I insist, I’ve got way too many hoodies anyway,” Ben pushed, “consider it an ‘I’m sorry that they are such jerks to you’ gift,”

Rey let out a chuckle, “okay,” she smiled as Ben got back to filling in the letters. 

Rey got a few weird looks in the hallway, they had all probably seen the scene in the cafeteria, Rey was starting to get self-conscious. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept her head down the rest of the day. 

~~~

Ben couldn't get the image of Rey in his sweater out of his head. It looked so natural, like his sweater was  _ meant _ to be worn by her, and only her. It made Ben want to give her all of his sweaters. Ben wasn't able to focus the rest of the day, his eyes kept making their way back to Rey. 

They made a lot of progress in the last week, they were starting to act like they did before Rey had to leave. Ben loved how comfortable Rey was with him, he loved having someone to joke around with, someone to complain about life to, someone who didn't judge him for not liking people. Rey accepted Ben as he was, she didn't make him change himself, and Ben felt like he didn't have to hide behind his facade when she was around. 

There was only one thing wrong with the way they were now, it was some sort of shift from when they were younger. Ben couldn't explain it, but something was off. It would manifest in Ben’s mind when he watched Rey doing mundane things, like writing in her notes, or talking animatedly to him. Ben would catch himself noticing things like how her eyebrows furrowed when she was really focused on something, or how she absolutely devoured any sort of food placed in front of her. It made Ben want to learn how to cook, just so he could cook for her. Ben would watch her talk about something, and some hair would fall in front of her face and his fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear. He always felt a twinge of disappointment when she would eventually tuck it behind her ear.

There was no way he could tell her how he felt. He knew how important their friendship was to both of them, so we would ruin that if he ever made a move. And plus, she was way out of his league. She could probably have boys drooling over her if she wanted, and then there was Ben; socially awkward, broken, and completely useless when it came to feelings. There was no way she would like him back, never in a million years. 

So Ben kept his lips shut, and made the most of the time they had together, because you never know what could happen, and he wasn’t about to lose her again. 

~~~

“No way!” Rey laughed, “That is unacceptable! Only psychopaths eat Kit Kats like that!”

Ben smiled smugly, before taking another bite of his Kit Kat, completely defeating the purpose of the break off pieces. 

“You’re insufferable,” Rey shook her head before focusing on her own chocolate bar. 

“Yeah, but you tolerate me,” Ben glanced down at her, “ _ Sunny _ ,” 

Rey’s head whipped up, stunned,  _ he remembered! _ Leia gave her that nickname when Rey was little because she was - according to Leia - a ray of sunshine. Ben loved calling her Sunny when they were young, but then Rey got jealous because she didn't have a nickname for Ben. So she made one up and refused to call him anything but it.  _ I guess nicknames always stick with you,  _ Rey thought, before opening her mouth to speak again, “Only because you buy me food,” Rey paused and gave him a challenging look, “ _ Benny, _ ” Ben smiled and they shared a moment of understanding before Ben nudged her and they kept walking.

They walked for a few minutes, making easy conversation, when a car slowed down on the road next to them. Rap music was blasting from the car and two guys were practically hanging out the window.

“Kylo!” I was Hux, he rolled down the window and smiled at them. 

Ben stiffened next to her, “Hux,” He spoke in a dismissive manner. 

“Come on, Kylo, ditch the orphan and hop in,” Hux sneered. 

Rey could see Ben getting angrier by the second, “No,”

“Aww, come on, man! Don’t be a simp!” Hux shouted, that seemed to rile everyone else up and they started chanting “simp” over and over. 

Ben launched forward but Rey caught his arm before he could get any closer to them. Rey moved so she was in between Ben and the car, “Ben please,” Ben was focused on the car, she could see the rage in his eyes. Rey tugged on his sweater to get him to look at her, when he did his eyes softened, “Please Ben, let’s go,” Ben looked down and nodded. Rey took his hand and tugged him away from the car. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said after he calmed down a little, “I just-I get so mad,” Ben’s jaw clenched, Rey could see how he was trying to keep his composure, “I want to punch them until they shut up,” 

Rey squeezed his hand, he looked down at her but this time he looked ashamed. Rey really didn't know what to say, so she just nodded, “If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here,” Rey offered. Ben nodded, his eyes focused on the sidewalk. 

They eventually made it back to Ben’s house and he drove her home, but this time Snoke was standing on the porch, waiting for her. Rey's heart started pounding and she started to shake slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked. 

“Drive away as soon as I get out,” Rey demanded, looking Ben dead in the eyes. 

“Is that Snoke?” Ben's gaze was fixed on the man. 

“Please just drive away,” Rey opened the door, “Promise,” Rey gave him one last look before getting out of the car. Rey hadn’t even made it up the driveway when Snoke started shouting.

“Who the hell was that!” He demanded. 

“No one,” Rey winced at her own words, it was almost impossible to dismiss Ben like that, but it was necessary. Snoke took away anything that was important to her, and that would include Ben if he ever found out how much Rey cared about him.

“Is that who you’ve been hanging out with? You’ve been sleeping around with that boy!” 

“No! We’re friends,” Rey tried to get past Snoke to the door.

“You’re not allowed to see him anymore,” 

_ There it is,  _ Rey thought. She was on the verge of tears now. If this speech had been coming from her parents she would be somewhat happy because that’s what normal families were like and she’d know that they were only looking out for her. But this was Snoke, and his only goal in life was to make Rey as miserable as he was. 

“Go make dinner,” Snoke brushed past her to the backyard, where he pulled out a cigarette and sat down in a lawn chair. 

Rey shook her head and wished that her fairy godmother would hurry up and help her out, because she was getting tired of doing this alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little look into Rey and Ben's thoughts which I thought was kinda cool, also this story does have a plot I'm just fine-tuning it and it should get interesting pretty soon. I don't have a definite chapter count though, I'm just kinda wingin' it. (Also this fic isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes)
> 
> As always, feel free to check out my Tumblr and kudos and comments fuel me! :)
> 
> Also, I made a Spotify playlist of all the songs that I have at the beginning of each chapter so check it out! (It also has other songs that I think really fit well with this fic) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6yOwhdANaV5WOll2gbiSlG?si=sftw2dC7S5iL63DDvQzEmA
> 
> Song: At My Weakest - James Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, let me know how you feel. If this fic ends up going anywhere I would love a Beta Reader, so spread the word! You can contact me through my tumblr: https://shaquilleoatmeal726.tumblr.com/


End file.
